Mistresses in Abstractland
by xXMina-ChanXx
Summary: The two brunette girls met in the Abstractland. They enter this Abstractland and caused them to confusing the wild and crazy lands. They would met the most handsome boys and fallen in love with two boys of them. Would they want to back to home or staying with their lovers forever? MXN & SXR!


Mistresses in Abstractland

By: xXMina-ChanXx

* * *

><p><strong>DiScLaMiEr: I don't OWN Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis. Sorry!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SuMmArY: <strong>The two brunette girls met in the Abstractland. They enter this Abstractland and caused them to confusing the wild and crazy lands. They would met the most handsome boys and fallen in love with two boys of them. Would they want to back to home or staying with their lovers forever? MXN & SXR!

* * *

><p><em>"_" -<em>**Talking**

_'_' -_**Thinking**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Abstract World<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (At the school)<strong>

The brunette girl with two braided hair who stared at the chalkboard and was so distracting in her thoughts about her dreams. Other kids chatting with their friends about random stuffs. The blonde girl glanced at the brunette girl and whisper to her friend,

_"Hey, do you see that brunette girl doing?"_

Her friend whisper back to her,

_"I just don't know what is she doing. Let ask her?"_

_"No! What if we get close to her, then we would get her baka germs to caused us to became 'crazy'!?"_

_"Oh...Maybe you're right..."_

_"Yea, let's change subject."_

They changed the subject and chatting about it. The brunette girl still stared at the chalkboard about a few hours later. All of the kids chatting slowly and noticed her still stared at the chalkboard. They wondered why she did that. They mumbled and agreed, then approached her to ask her why she did that. One of the girl asked her,

_"Um...What happened to you? Aren't you alone? Why did you stared at the chalkboard since now?"_

Nothing responded to her. They get worried and one of the boys asked her again,

_"Hey? Are you listening to us?"_

Still not responded to him, either. They got more worried. One of the girls said,

_"Hey! Aren't we going to get the teacher?"_

They agreed and went to get the teacher.

They opened the door and called the teacher. The one of the kids said,

_"We need your help. The brunette girl still stared at the chalkboard about a few hours. We don't know what happened to her. Can you help us?"_

The teacher said,

_"Oh my god...Let's go."_

They walked back to the classroom and show the teacher to the brunette girl who still stared at the chalkboard. The teacher said,

_"Oh my god...What happened to her?"_

They shook their heads and the teacher was so worried and shake the brunette girl's shoulder. The teacher called to her,

_"Hey. Please snapped out of it."_

The brunette girl blinked and turned around to see the teacher. She said,

_"Um. Yea?"_

The teacher widened her eyes as she turned to stone. The kids gasped at the incident and backed away from her. The brunette girl was shocked and shook the teacher and said worried,

_"Hey?! What happened?"_

She turned to them and said,

_"What happened to her?!"_

They looked at her eyes and they gasped again as they slowly turned to stone, too. The brunette girl was scared and cried that she don't know what going on. Her tears turned to stone, too. This girl cause this school spreading to became stone. She widened her eyes when she heard someone. She turned around and looked at the mysterious hand who reached her. She screamed,

_"Noooooo!"_

_**Then, she blacked out.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (At home)<strong>

The brunette girl with two pigtails who skipped across the trail through her villages. She smiled to them,

_"Good morning!"_

Some people say back to her, and some people smiles to her. They always knew she was so cheerful girl in this world. She turned around to the jewelry store. She saw and gasped as the pink jewelry necklace was so beautiful. She was gawked at the necklace and was shocked that necklace was so expensive. She was sulking and went back to her home. She yelled to her grandpa,

_"I am home!"_

Her grandpa yelled at her back,

_"I am in backyard!"_

She sighed and smiling to herself. She made the lunch for her grandpa and her. She made the sandwiches and put the dishes on the table. She went to backyard and smell so refreshing garden. She always loves this garden. She approached to her grandpa and said to him,

_"Grandpa! It is time for lunch!"_

They went back to the diner room and eat their sandwiches. They went to back to do their chores until night. It happens when it is tomorrow is unfortunate day.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day...<strong>

She yawned and went to kitchen. She said cheerfully,

_"Grandpa! Good morning!"_

Grandpa snapped to her,

_"Shut up!"_

She blinked and asked worried,

_"Grandpa..? What wrong?"_

Grandpa turned around and show his anger to her,

_"Did I said shut up?!"_

She felt hurt as she flinched when he snapped to her. She said quietly,

_"O-O-Ok..."_

She went to do her chores as she left her grandpa alone. She decided to went out for refreshing. She walking on the trail and looked at the people. She was surprised and scared when the people glared at her. She got a bad feeling. After she went to shopping, she went back to her home and opened the door. She looked and shocked that her grandpa become a monster. He laughing darkly as he saw her stood front of him. He smirking,

_"Mikan..."_

She dropped the grocery bags and covering her mouth with her hands. She stammered,

_"W-What happened to you?!"_

He grinning darkly and reached to her without answer her question. She was froze and couldn't move herself. Someone yelled,

_"Look out!"_

She turned around and got hit by vase. Someone cursed it,

_"Damn it!"_

Someone fighting with the monster, then killed the monster.

The monster cursed him,

_"Damn you...I will get you for this!"_

The monster was gone with a blind of light.

That's all what she heard.

**_She blacked out._**

* * *

><p>Hope all of you like this story! I will update the next chapter tomorrow! Please review also no flames, too!<p>

I will explain the two brunette girl so all of you would not get confusing.

The brunette with two braided hair: Sakuno (Prince of Tennis~Part of the characters~)

The brunette girl with two pigtails: Mikan(Gakuen Alice~Part of the characters~)

Sakuno: 15 years old

Mikan: 15 years old

REVIEW!


End file.
